This invention relates generally to high voltage switchgear, and more particularly, to vacuum switch or interrupter assemblies for use in such switchgear.
Utility companies typically distribute power to customers using a network of cables, transformers, capacitors, overvoltage and overcurrent protective devices, switching stations, and switchgear. Switchgear is high voltage (e.g. 5 kV-38 kV) equipment used to distribute and control power distribution. Improvements in the power distribution system, and particularly the switchgear used to control the electrical system, are desirable from both from the perspective of electrical utility firms and their customers.